


Ghost of You

by Mynamewasrin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynamewasrin/pseuds/Mynamewasrin
Summary: It's been a year since Hawk Moth had defeated Ladybug and Chat Noir and stole their Miraculous. Marinette, along with two thousand other civilians, have gone missing and Adrien wishes their was something that he could do to bring his best friend back. After a visit to her parent's bakery, Adrien starts to see signs that she might still be out there.





	1. Prologue

A giant mural of Paris's superhero was displayed on the side of the building. Her short blue hair was blowing in the win and a giant smile was plastered on her face as she held onto her red and black yo-yo. A black limousine pulled right beside it to give all the people in it a view of what was once Paris's superhero. It had caught the eye of one individual in the car.

_"Chat, I'm sorry." Her angelic voice whispered into his ear as she pulled the miraculous from his finger. Everyone around him watched him turn from Paris's super hero, Chat Noir, into the famous Model, Adrien Agreste. Her eyes widened and she had to turn away._

He looked at his hand, "Adrien, Are you listening?" His father's assistant nagged at him. He wanted to lie and say he was listening to her, but he couldn't even remember what she was talking to him about. Probably why his father wouldn't be able to visit him for dinner.

"What?" He looked at Nathalie, "I'm sorry, I zoned out. What were you talking about?" He smiled at her.

She looked at him and sighed, "Your father isn't gonna be able to attend dinner tonight, he has a very important business call and won't be home for the next week. He wanted me to make sure you knew this and that you don't miss any of your lessons."

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Alright." His phone vibrated in his pocket and made Adrien aware of the fact that someone had texted him. When Nathalie had finally finished talking to him he slipped the phone from his pocket and looked at the most recent text that was sent to him. He had three unopened messages.

_Nino, Lila, and Alya._

_Nino:_

**Yo! Adrien, Alya and I were gonna go visit Mari's parents to check on them. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us?**

He thought about it and decided to leave him on read and get back to him later.

_Lila:_

**Hey, Adrien. I wanted to know if you'd want to go see a movie later tonight? We haven't hung out since last week ;)**

Adrien rolled his eyes, remembering specifically telling Lila that it was a one time thing.

_Alya:_

**Hey, I know Nino already texted you, but knowing you you're going to ignore him and convince yourself that you'll get back to him later and actually never do. It'd really make Mari happy knowing that you went to go check on her parents. I know you won't do it for us, so do it for Mari.**

He felt his heart ache at the thought of Marinette being saddened by the fact that he didn't go check on her parents.

"Nathalie, Can I go out with a few friends later tonight?" He looked at her.

She looked at him back, "I don't think you're father would appreciate it."

"It's for my one friend. She's been missing and I wanted to see how her parents have been."

Nathalie sighed, "Well.. Alright, I'll allow it."

Adrien smiled and answered back Alya.

**Yeah, I'll go, only for Mari.**

It was no secret anymore that he had slight feelings for Marinette, but they only grew stronger since she had gone missing. His feelings for her were nothing compared to the feelings he had for Ladybug.

It's been an entire year since Ladybug was akumatized by Hawk Moth. An entire year filled with Paris's defeat and loss of their heroes. Today, in all of Paris's parks, they'd be sending lanterns off in the name of Ladybug and Chat Noir. He wondered if Ladybug was still out there, just like he was. He wondered if she had lost a friend, just like he had.


	2. The Lady in Gold

The heavy sound of her footsteps could be heard from down the hall. She would occasionally turn around to see if there was anyone still chasing after her. Eventually she found a room that she would go hide in.

She opened the door and lightly shut it. She pressed her back to it and fell to the floor and tried to catch her back.

The poor girl didn't notice the other woman in the room. "Hello?" The woman spoke aloud to her and caught her off guard. She pulled out a knife in case the woman tried to play any tricks on her. The woman eyed the knife, "Oh, are you here to kill me?" The woman turned to look out the window, "Am I really that much of a monster? That even civilians will break in to kill me."

"Who are you?" She whispered.

The woman turned back to look at her, her long hair hanging over her shoulder and her emerald green eyes filled with sorrow. She gave her a half assed smile, "My name is Emilie, what about yours?"

The girl was hesitant about giving her name to the mysterious woman. She didn't feel threatened by her, but she didn't know if she should give her the stage name. "Marinette." She whispered and looked at Emilie, "My name is Marinette."

…

Adrien groaned as his phone's ringtone started to play in his room. He hadn't realized he fell asleep or that his phone was on the other side of his room.

He dragged himself out of bed and walked to the other side of his room, "Hello?" He questioned as he answered his phone without even looking at his caller ID.

"A-Adrien." The voice that came through the other end of the call sounded like the person was in pain and scared.

He knew the voice all too well and snapped out of his sleepy state, "Mari?" He gasped.

"What?" The voice changed to Alya's and let him know that he was still just waking up, "This is Alya. Are you still coming with us, because we're going to be leaving right now."

Adrien was still in shock and he felt as if he got his hopes up, "Yeah." He sat on his couch and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm still going, I'll meet you guys outside."

Alya could tell that he was upset, "Adrien."

"Yeah."

"We all miss her too." She smiled and looked at Nino, "You know, when we all used to hang out and she'd get so nervous."

Adrien smiled, "Yeah?"

The last night Adrien had a decent conversation with Marinette was that night they all went to the Wax Museum. She had been acting weird to him all day, eventually Marinette had accidently confessed her feelings to him and he hadn't realized until later that day.

"She liked you, a lot." Alya laughed, "She never had the guts to ever confess it to you."

He smiled, he loved Ladybug but now that he thinks about it… he might have had slight feelings for Marinette as well.

"Alright, well… we're gonna leave the house right now. We'll see you in a few."

"See ya." Adrien hung the phone up and walked over to his closet. He opened his closet to look through all the clothes that he had bought over the years.

He decided to go with his usual clothes and a coat. Last he checked it was starting to snow and he'd rather be warm than cold.

"_A-Adrien." _Her voice played in his head again and he clenched his eyes closed, "_You're…. Chat Noir?"_

_He looked up at his lady and mistress. Her face was filled with shock and he couldn't tell if she was still akumatized or not._

"_Ladybug, the miraculous." Hawk Moth called to her and she couldn't do anything besides obey his orders._

"_Ladybug, Don't do it!" Adrien yelled and tried his best to stand up. He was weak and he was sure his arm was broken, "I-I…"_

_She ignored him and handed Hawk Moth his miraculous, "Adrien Agreste." She turned back around, "Chat Noir, It was a pleasure fighting by your side." She gave him a half assed smile before she turned her back to him again._

Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered the last time he saw Ladybug, "Dammit." He whispered.

It didn't take long for Alya and Nino to arrive at his house, "Hey, Dude." Nino smirked, "So, This is the plan tonight. We're gonna go to Marinette's and then to the festival that they're holding for Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Alya smiled, "I'm gonna post it on the Ladyblog!"

"Can we at least get some food before hand? I'm hungry." He laughed and sat in the back.

"Yeah, I think Mari's parents were gonna fix something up for all of us while we were there." He laughed. Adrien's phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

"Who texted you?" Alya looked at him.

Adrien took his phone out of his pocket to see Lila's name on his phone, "Lila."

Alya rolled her eyes, "I still don't understand why you went out with Lila, that's like Marinette's worst enemy."

"I did it because… she was there."

"So was Chloe." Nino jokes.

Lila

_Hey, Adrien.. I was wondering if you wanted_

_To come over for a bit today. I miss you so much._

Adrien

_I can't, I'm going to visit Marinette's house with_

_Alya and Nino. I don't think you'd wanna come with us so I_

_Didn't want to ask you._

Lila

_Marinette and I weren't really close friends but_

_I still would've liked to come pay respects. Ask Nino_

_And Alya if they would come pick me up?_

Adrien

_I don't really think that's a great idea, baby. Alya_

_Wouldn't want you to come for Marinette's sake and we're gonna_

_Go visit the festival that they're holding for Ladybug and Chat_

_Noir afterwards._

Lila

_Fine, But… I want some "fun" time tomorrow._

Adrien

_I promise you'll get your "fun" time with me_

_Tomorrow, I love you._

Lila

_I love you too xx_

"She's so weird." Alya groaned, "She calls it "fun" time, what is she too embarassed to say sex?!"

"Having sex with her must be really weird, like… do you have to use toys and shit?" Nino laughed.

"He had to buy handcuffs for her." Alya laughed as well.

Adrien rolled his eyes, "We've actually never had sex before."

"What?!" Alya and Nino were in sync, "You've both never had sex before? What do you guys usually do then?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Adrien laughed, "I'm a good boy, Pure virgin." He made a cross out of his body and made a praying symbol.

"Marinette's not even a virgin, you nerd!" Alya laughed.

"What?"

Alya smirked, "Yeah, we all played truth or dare a few months before the defeat of Paris and we dared her to lose her virginity to someone. You had no interest in her at the time so she ended up sleep with Luka. I think that's why they both really like each other."

"I always wondered why they seemed so friendly, but they always seemed closer than anyone else."

Adrien looked back out the window. He knew it was no secret that Marinette was a little interested in Luka, but she even lost her virginity to him.

He let his mind drag off to memories he had experienced with Marinette.

…

"Marinette?" Emilie looked at her, "Why are you here?"

"I'm being held captive by a man named Hawk Moth." She hugged her knees as she hid in the closet in case anyone tried to come in and look for her. "I guess you can say that I'm a superhero."

"Like Spider Man?" Emilie smirked.

"Exactly like Spider Man. It was me and my side kick, Chat Noir. Al though, sometimes he'd be the one doing all the work while I stalled. I guess that's why I was defeated and now I'm being held captive." Marinette rolled her eyes at how childish she sounded, "I sound so silly."

"You don't, I believe you." Emilie laughed, "... I mean… I am supposed to be dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Gatherings was something Adrien never really approved of. He always felt as if he was unwanted and like he was disturbing something. That's how he felt as Alya and Nino chatted with Tom and Sabine.

He just averted his gaze and looked around their living room. He never noticed all the pictures of Marinette that they had put up after her disappearance.

"The last time we talked to Marinette, we had actually just gotten into an argument with her." Sabine looked at the floor, "I'm not even sure what it was over but… I wish that I could have done something."

"There's nothing you could have done," Alya looked at Nino, "We all feel that it's partially our fault for Marinette's disappearance."

Sabine shook her head, "Marinette would be mad at us for getting upset over this."

Adrien knew that this was his fault. If only he had been a bit stronger like Ladybug, only if he had the bravery like she did then maybe they wouldn't be mourning the disappearance of their friend.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." Adrien stood up, feeling sick to his stomach. He walked into the hallway and went upstairs. He found out the closest bathroom was right next door to Marinette's bedroom.

He looked behind him before he slowly went into her room, it was exactly the way he remembered it.

Except, the bed hadn't been slept in for a year. The dressers haven't been opened, and the clothes haven't been worn.

Adrien's looked over at where her bed was located and noticed all the pictures of himself that was plastered on her wall. He smirked and looked at a heart that was sitting right next to him.

He had always heard about Marinette having a slight crush on him from Lila, but he took it as jealousy. "Adrien?" Sabine's voice was quiet from behind him.

Adrien turned around and looked at the woman, "Hey, sorry… I didn't mean to just barge into here."

She smiled, "It's fine… Sometimes I come in here when I need a reminder of her."

Adrien looked back at the pictures of himself, "Do you… hate Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Sabine raised her eyebrows as she walked over to Adrien, "That's such an odd question to ask…"

Adrien mainly asked for his own selfish need, he needed to know if the family of his best friend blamed him for the disappearance of his daughter. "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Adrien, If I were to hate anyone for Mari's disappearance, it'd be Hawk Moth." She sat on Mari's bed and Adrien sat right beside her, "I don't even hate him… I believe he did all of this for someone he cherished the most."

Adrien was taken aback by her response, she didn't even hate Hawk Moth?

"Mari never had the guts to hate anyone either… there were people she disliked… but she never hated anyone." Sabine's tears came flowing down, "I wanna see life from her perspective."

Adrien knew no matter what it was his fault that Ladybug and Marinette were gone.

Alya and Nino weren't there for that much longer. They went up to see Marinette's room, Alya shed a few tears and they were on there way home.

Adrien sat in the back seat with his head resting against the window and his eyes watched a thousand scenes play in his head.

"Adrien, want us to drop you off at your house?" Nino looked back at him.

He looked at Nino before he looked back outside, "No… Drop me off at Lila's."

He pulled his phone out and texted her to inform her that he would be spending the night with her.

**Adrien**

_Hey, I'm gonna have Nino drop me_

_Off at your house. I'm gonna spend the_

_Night. ;)_

**Lila**

_Alright, just come in, don't ring the door_

_Bell because my mom can't know you came_

_Here._

Adrien gave Nino the directions to Lila's house, but he felt guilty in a way. Not for choosing her to go and cope with his grieving process, but knowing he was going to her house instead of staying with Marinette.

_..._

**I'm sorry for the short update, I wanted to write a Adrien Chapter before I wrote a Marinette chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow as well, but no promises.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel looked at the painting of his wife that hung on his wall. He gave up so much for her, and she refuses to talk to him. He groaned and sat down in a chair with his elbows resting on his knees. Nathalie walked in with some alcohol, "Sir, Adrien has decided to stay with Lila for the night."

Gabriel looked over at his assistant, "Did you give him permission to stay over Lila's?"

At first, Gabriel did not agree with his son dating her. She was a perfect candidate to help him akumatized people, but now that the fight was over he no longer needed her. It worried him when he found out she was romantically involved with his son, but he has eased up a little. She genuinely seemed interested in Adrien and not just to get back at him.

"No, Sir, I did not." She looked down, "Adrien did it on his own free will."

Gabriel shook his head, "I have no time for my son's dirty mind." He got up from his seat and walked towards the painting again, "Nathalie, We currently have a big problem."

"What is it, Gabriel?" She raised her eyebrows.

He took one look back at her, "Our little pest has gotten out of her cage and is currently roaming around in our home."

Nathalie's eyes widened, "She got out?"

"Yes, Earlier today," He placed his fingers on the painting, "We must find her and put her back in her place."

"I agree." She stood beside Gabriel as they were being lowered into his secret lair. "I will do anything to make sure you and Adrien are safe."

…

"You're… supposed to be dead?" Marinette's eyes widened.

Emilie smiled, "Yes… I was brought back by my husband and now… he keeps me down here. I'm not sure why or even how I'm still alive."

_Hawk Moth probably used the Miraculous on her to bring her back._ Marinette stood beside Emilie. She didn't want to ask her about the Miraculous but she needed to know, "Emilie, Were you given any jewelry by your husband?"

"Jewelry?" She raised her eyebrow, "I'm not sure… I just woke up with him and his assistant hovering over me."

"Assistant?" Marinette raised her eyebrows.

They didn't hear the light footsteps outside the door or the light whispering, but they did hear the door handle turn. "Emilie!" Gabriel opened the door and rushed into the room, noticing Marinette right beside his beloved wife.

Marinette's eyes widened as she saw Gabriel Agreste standing right infront of her, "Gabriel… Agreste?" Her eyes widened as she looked over at Emilie, "Wait… You're Emilie… Agreste?"

"Seize her!" Gabriel yelled as two of his akumatized victims walked past him to grab onto Marinette.

"No," Emilie stood in front of Marinette, "Gabriel, I will not allow you to take her."

"Emilie, She is dangerous." Gabriel was shocked by his wives sudden burst of bravery, "She is the reason you were taken away from us."

"Marinette, hasn't done anything." She looked back at her, "Gabriel, She is the same age as our son."

"Adrien." Marinette whispered the name of the boy she once loved. She hadn't spoken of his name in what feels like a century.

Gabriel was in a state of fear and worry as he looked at his wife and Marinette. He wasn't sure what he should do.

Marinette hated to admit it, but she wanted to go home. She wanted to get away from this life that she had lived for a few years now. She no longer wanted to be the superhero, "Gabriel Agreste." She whispered.

Gabriel glared at her, "What is it, Ladybug."

She looked up at him, "Let me go home."

Gabriel laughed, "Let you go home, my dear. This is your new home."

"At least let her out of this prison." Emilie butted in, "She is barely even an adult… She shouldn't be locked up in here."

"You don't even know what she's done, Emilie."

"Gabriel, I'm not sure what's happened… why you have a poor defenseless girl in our basement… I'm not sure why I'm even here." She touched Gabriel's shoulder, "You've changed, Gabriel. You're not the same person anymore."

Marinette stood there and watched, "I did this all for you, Emilie."

"You don't need to do it anymore, Gabriel." She smiled, "I'm fine.. I'm alive and I'm well."

Gabriel shut his eyes and laid his head down, "I… I can't just let her go."

"Then… Let's hire her… Let her live in the house."

Gabriel looked at Marinette, "Fine."

She was shocked by how easily Gabriel was manipulated by his wife, "Ladybug," He refused to call her by her actual name, "You are gonna be our new Maid, you are not to speak to Adrien, look at Adrien, or be in the same vicinity as him."

She nodded, "Yes, Hawk Moth."


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien sat back with his arms to his chest and his head in the clouds. School was never the same without Marinette and he hated it. He turned to look behind him and saw Lila sitting in Marinette’s spot. He smiled at her before he turned back around to face his teacher. 

Alya looked at Adrien and raised her eyebrows. She knew since Marinette’s disappearance and Ladybug’s defeat he wasn’t the same. Sometimes she wonders if she had been there for Ladybug and Chat Noir, they would have defeated Hawk Moth. 

Alya looked at Nino, “Nino.” She whispered to him.

He turned around to look at her, “What?”

“We need to have a discussion after class.” She kept her gaze on their teacher to make sure they aren’t caught talking.

Nino raised his eyebrow, “Why?”

“It’s about…  _ ya’know. _ ” She rolled her eyes to the right as if it was standing right next to them.

Nino didn’t know what she was talking about so he sat there and thought about it for a minute.  _ What’s does ya’know mean?  _ He wondered,  _ Maybe, I’m not doing so great in bed! _

Alya looked at Lila and wished that Marinette would run through the doors. She’s been wishing on the same star for too long now. 

Class ended shortly after that, everyone was hanging around downstairs. Alya and Nino were hiding behind the stairs, “Is there something wrong?”

“Yes, Actually.” Alya raised her eyebrows.

Nino sat up straight and looked pretty nervous, “What is it?”

“Why do you think Ladybug never asked us to help her and Chat Noir?” She looked at the ground, “Were we not up for the task?”

Nino stared at Alya, realizing she was never gonna ask them about their sex life. “Oh…” He scratched the back of his head, “I don’t know.. I guess I never really thought about it.”

She leaned her head against the palm of her hand, “You ever notice how sad Adrien’s been since everything happened?”

“Yeah.” He looked over at his best friend who was playing basketball with everyone. “I wanna say it’s because he misses Marinette, but I feel like it’s more than that.”

“He loved her?” Alya smiled, imagining how red Marinette would be right now.

“I think.” He sighed, “There were a few times that I would imagine he did. The way he looked at her.” 

“Yeah, That’s what made me believe he might have had feelings for Mari.” She laughed, “Alright, Let’s get back out there before it looks like we were doing something under here.” She grabbed Nino’s hand and they both walked out from under the stairs. 

…

Marinette felt awkward as she stood behind Gabriel Agreste. She had her hair pulled back in a bun, and she had a maid outfit on. “You will be called Madison. If my son tries to talk to you, ignore him.” He looked back at her. “When you are finished you will report back downstairs and you will go to sleep.”

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette could only imagine how pathetic she looked. 

She turned around and went into the front of the house. The familiar scenery made her heart ache and she wondered if Adrien had been home. Of course, she’d never know because she wasn’t allowed to speak with him.

She started her duties as the Agreste families new maid. She went from a normal teenager, to a superhero, to a maid. How fucking pathetic. “If only I had my miraculous.” She whispered.

It took her about two hours to fully clean the front of the house, next on her list was Adrien’s room. Gabriel had given her a list and she had to do it in order. 

She slowly walked up stairs and slightly knocked on Adrien’s door. She waited to see if there would be an answer before she would walk in. Unfortunately, there was no answer and she walked in.

Everything was the same as she last remembered it. His scent filled her nostrils and sent her heart into an overwhelming sensation. “Adrien.” She whispered and smirked.

She missed the young Agreste, he was the boy behind the mask. “I’m so stupid.” She whispered and felt the tears run down her cheeks.

She didn’t notice Adrien as he walked into his room. He tensed up as he saw the young girl standing there, crying. “Are you okay?” He knew he should ask who she was, but she didn’t feel like a threat. 

Marinette jumped and turned around to look at Adrien. Her lip quivered and her eyes were extremely wide. She remembered Gabriel telling her not to communicate or look at his son. “I-I’m sorry, I am your new maid. Your father has hired me and I was just about to clean your room.”

“Oh, you can continue then.” He walked over to his bed and placed his bag down, “What’s your name then?”

“Mar-Madison.” She smiled, “Yours?”

“Adrien.” He smiled, “Your our new maid then.” He couldn’t take his gaze off of her, she looked so familiar to him. “Have we met before?” Her voice, her atmosphere, he felt a connection between them.

Marinette froze, “N-No?” She turned to him and lied. Just like Lila, “We’ve never met before. Of course, I do know of you because of your history as a model.”

He looked at her and felt saddened by this fact. What was he hoping for? That this mysterious woman that just started working for his father could have been Marinette or Ladybug. Stupid Kitty. 

“I’m actually gonna go out and start to clean the living room.” She smiled, “Goodbye, Adrien.”

Adrien’s eyes widened as he noticed her smile. It was so familiar, why couldn’t he just put his goddamn finger on it.

He got up and walked out of his room, the woman no longer insight. He groaned and started to walk towards the stairs. Something had caught this attention though, a small little insect that was resting on his wall. 

He smiled as he looked at the red and black bug, “She’s still out there.” He reached out and allowed it to crawl onto his finger. “My bugaboo is still here.”

“Adrien.” His father's stern voice reached his ears, causing him to jump.

“Yes, Father?” He turned around and looked at the man. 

His father glared at him, “I am going to be busy tonight, so I will not be able to join you for dinner.” 

“Alright.” Adrien looked at the ground. 

“Also,” Gabriel glared at the insect that still crawled on his hand, “Throw that disgusting beetle outside.” He turned around to head back into his studies, “I will not allow any pest into this house.”

Adrien watched as his father walked into his studies and looked at the Ladybug, “I’m sorry.” He whispered as he walked downstairs and placed the insect outside. It flew off his hand the second that he had raised it to the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

“Madison, was it?” Adrien’s voice startled Marinette, “I just wanted to let you know that you can go in and clean my room now… Sorry, if I made you a little uncomfortable.” He looked away from her and rubbed the back of his neck.

She felt bad that she made him believe that he makes her feel uncomfortable, “Alright.” She smiled, “Thank you, Ad- I mean, Mr. Agreste.”

He smiled back at her, “You can call me Adrien.”

She didn’t notice Gabriel standing at the top of the stairs listening to both of their conversations. “I have to get going. I got somewhere to be.”

Her smile faded a bit, but didn't last for long. “I’ll see you when you get home, Adrien.”

He waved at her and turned to walk out the door. She stood there with a slight blush spread across her face and a crooked smile. She finally noticed Gabriel once she turned around. She jumped back and quickly let go of the smile. 

He glared at her before he turned his back and started to walk into his office. 

Nathalie raised her eyebrows as she watched Gabriel walk away from the poor girl who already broke the biggest rule. “Gabriel,” She followed after him, “You aren’t going to do anything to punish her?”

“No, My dear, Nathalie.” He took a seat in his office, “You see… She’s gonna be punished once she realizes who my son is dating.”

Nathalie raised her eyebrow, “Why would she be bothered with who Adrien is with?”

Gabriel smirked at her, “Marinette would never admit it to anyone, but she obviously is in love with Adrien. She was also rivals with Lila back before we got her, so… The man of her dreams and her enemies are in a romantic relationship.”

Nathalie smiled, “That’s smart, Gabriel.”

“Gabriel.” Emilie walked into his study as well.

“Emilie.” Gabriel looked shocked to see his wife. She smiled and walked over to him, “Are you sure you’re okay to be roaming around.”

She smiled at her husband’s worry, “I feel better than usual, Gabriel. I also wanted to see how Marinette was doing.”

“Madison.” Nathalie corrected her, but realized she sounded quite rude, “It’s Madison, Mrs. Agreste.”

Emilie looked a little confused, “Did… I get her name wrong? I could have sworn she told me Marinette?”

Gabriel decided it was best to make his oblivious wife believe her name was actually Madison, “Her name’s Madison, Emilie.”

She smiled at Gabriel, “I’m gonna go see how well she is working here.” She placed a chaste kiss on Gabriel’s lips before she turned around and walked out of the office.

“Nathalie.” Gabriel looked at her and adjusted his tie, “I believe it would be best we forget the relationship we had.”

Nathalie was taken back, “Excuse me?”

“If Emilie continues to be as healthy as she currently is, then she is going to have to come back out and let everyone know that she is alive and well.” He turned to face from her.

Nathalie felt her heart become crushed, “Alright, Mr. Agreste.” She turned around and walked out of the office before another word.

She didn’t realize that the plan Gabriel had in mind was for two people.

She stood at the top of the stars and looked downstairs to see Marinette standing there talking with Emilie.

She hoped that Marinette wouldn’t be in as much pain as she currently was in. She didn’t want such a young soul to be this heartbroken.

…

“Adrien.” Lila whispered into his ear as she ran her fingers through his blonde locks. She looked down at his lips and slowly kissed them. She wanted to admire how soft they were. 

She wanted to let Marinette know, she won.

She got the boy, and Marinette…. Well, she’s dead.

She smiled into Adrien’s lips at the thought of Marinette’s death. It sent a giggle down her throat, “I love you.” She whispered to Adrien.

“I love you too.” He whispered back as he climbed over her.

She let her hands travel down his body and played with the hem of his shirt. She slowly peeled the shirt from his body and took in his appearance. She smiled again and leaned over to kiss him.

“Adrien, Are you almost done?” Alya knocked on the door, “We really need to get going.”

Adrien groaned, “Yeah, A few more minutes.”

Lila glared at him, “We’re not gonna finish in a few minutes.” She whispered.

“Well, We can’t stay for half an hour to an hour.” He whispered back.

She pushed him off of her and started to put her shoes back on, “Nevermind.”

He was confused by her sudden action and slipped his shirt back on, “Okay.” He was slightly annoyed about her sudden action.

When they both walked out of the bedroom, Alya and Nino gave Adrien a big smirk. “Did we interrupt?”

He rolled his eyes and shoved his fist in his pockets, “Yes, Assholes.”

“What are we doing today?” Lila crossed her arms.

“We?” She raised her eyebrow, “No, It’s Me, Adrien, and Nino. I love you, Lila, but we’re all gonna go to Marinette’s families shop.”

“Oh.” Lila was slightly annoyed, “I mean, I guess I don’t have a choice now.”

“Sorry, You know you’re not allowed in there.”

She shook her head, “It’s fine.”

Adrien hugged Lila before they all walked away and went into Nino’s car. Nino started the car and started to drive down the road, “So… Why are we going to Marinette’s family’s shop?”

“We’re not.” Alya smiled, “I have suspicion that Ladybug and Chat Noir are both still alive.”

“Why?” He raised his eyebrow.

Nino and Alya looked at each other, “We… saw a Ladybug in both of our rooms.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Well… Let’s just say it’s instinct.” She sighed, “Listen… I know, Ladybug, I had a blog for her.. If anything we would send a sign to us to let us know that she is still alive.”

“We’re gonna hang out at your house.” Nino suggested.

“Alright, Why though?” He was extremely confused by the turn of events that are happening today. 

“We’re gonna come up with a plan…” Alya sighed, “Your room’s cooler than ours so… we’re gonna do it in your room.”

Adrien groaned and remained quiet the rest of the ride.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien opened his door to make sure his father wasn’t roaming around. Once the coast was clear Alya and Nino followed after him. They all snuck into his room and slowly shut the door. Adrien turned around to look at his two friends that decided to take their seat on Adrien’s couch.

He walked over to them and sat right beside them, “Alright, So… What plan are we coming up with?”

Alya looked at Nino and smiled, “First off, I know we ain't ever gonna be able to do this again once we tell you this, but Nino and I are Carapace and Rena Rouge.”

Adrien stared at them like they were both crazy. “You’re telling me you were Rena Rouge?” He looked at Alya before he looked over at Nino, “And you were Carapace?”

Alya nodded, “I know it sounds crazy!”

“It does.” He whispers, but he knew his secret. He didn’t want to give up being Chat Noir, unlike his two friends. He wanted to fight beside his lady forever.

“We’re not lying.” Nino interrupted his thinking process, “Ladybug came to us and asked us to be part of her team!”

He wondered why they would tell him something that could be a possible threat to them, “Why are you telling me this?”

Alya sighed, “Because… Nino and I trust you.” She grabbed Adrien’s hands, “I have a feeling that maybe Hawk Moth has Ladybug and Chat Noir hidden in plain sight.”

His eyes widened as she looked at him, “You think… what?”

“I think that’s why those Ladybug’s were in our apartment, It’s not even the right season for Ladybugs, Adrien. What if she’s hidden in plain sight? Like Hawk Moth is keeping her right in front of our eyes but in secret.”

Adrien looked away from Alya, “First of all, We need to find out who Hawk Moth is.”

“Agreed.” Alya crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch. Adrien and Nino followed her motion, “What could Hawk Moth possibly be doing with their Miraculous?” 

Nino groaned, “If only we knew who Ladybug was.”

Adrien looked at his feet and wondered the same thing. He fought alongside her every night, but never knew a single thing about her. “I’m Chat Noir.” It came out before he could even think.

“What?” Alya shot up and looked at him.   
  


Adrien stood up as well and looked at her. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but nothing he could think of could reverse what he just said. 

Nino raised his eyebrows, “You’re Chat Noir?”

He knew he could trust them, they were his best friends. He’d even trust Marinette with his secret if she were still alive. 

If she was alive.

If she was alive, they wouldn’t be in this situation. He could’ve chosen Marinette instead of his obsession with Ladybug. She wouldn’t have gone for Luka and been with him.

“Yeah.” He whispered, “I’m Chat Noir.”

“Don’t lie, man.” Nino stood up and shoved him, “We were being serious about this.”

Adrien glared at him, “You think I’m not?” He felt offended that his best friend thought like that, “I’m telling you the truth, I am Chat Noir. How do you want me to prove it? Hawk Moth took my miraculous so I can’t turn right in front of you.” He couldn’t fight the tears, “I was there the day Hawk Moth turned Ladybug against me, I was the one who got to sit there and watch as he took the second girl I’ve ever loved away from me.”

Alya watched as Adrien let the tears fall from his eyes, “Adrien…”

“I couldn’t save her.” He wept, “I tried so hard.” He felt pathetic as he fell to his knees, “I… I couldn’t fight her, she was Ladybug… She would surely win.”

Alya got on her knees and hugged Adrien, “We’re gonna save her.” She whispered, “We won’t let Hawk Moth continue to win.”

“First things first, We need to find out things that are out of the ordinary.” Nino sat back on the couch, not even bothering to apologize to Adrien about his outburst.

“Like what?” Alya looked at him, “The only things that have seemed off is that Ladybug and Marinette, and a bunch of other civilians have gone missing because of Hawk Moth’s power. There hasn’t been any sign of anything.”

“You said Ladybug could be hiding in plain sight, right?” Nino looked at his girlfriend, “What if Hawk Moth is right beside him?”

She raised her eyebrow, “Like.. He could be someone we know, like a teacher?”

“Bigger.” Nino smirked.

Adrien’s eyes widened, “The Mayor?”

“He’s just an idea.”

“No.” Alya looked at him, “It’d have to be someone who's never been akumatized.”

Adrien stood up and walked over to his desk to grab a notebook, “Name everyone who has been Akumatized.” He pulled a pencil out of the drawer.

“Us.” Alya referred to all of them. 

Adrien wrote down both of their names, not mentioning that he has never been akumatized. “Mayor Bourgeois, Audrey Bourgeois.” He wrote down the name of almost everyone in paris. 

His father was one that hasn’t ever been akumatized. He was also not one to ever be out in public during the akumatizations.

Could his father be Hawk Moth?

No, He wouldn't ever let him out the house the second he found out he was Chat Noir.

After a while of talking, they couldn’t figure out anyone that could be Hawk Moth. They all sat there in his room with snacks and playing video games.

“Do you think Marinette could be Ladybug?” Alya asked from Adrien’s bed.

“What?” Adrien and Nino both turned around to look at her.

“I was just thinking about it.” She was on her phone. “They… look so much alike, I never realized this.” She stood up and walked over to them, “Look, I’m not crazy right? There hair color, the pigtails. Their eyes. Her body.” 

“No, I saw Ladybug give Marinette a miraculous.” He raised his eyebrow. “She couldn’t be Ladybug.”

Alya raised her eyebrow, “When was Marinette fighting beside us?”

“This was a while ago, and she was the only one who fought with us.” He looked back at the TV.

Alya groaned, “I’m gonna go use your bathroom.”

“Alright.” Nino turned back around and they both started another round of the game they were playing. 

Alya opened the door and closed it behind her as she made her way down the hall to that bathroom. She just happened to look into one of the rooms and noticed their new maid. She had extremely long blue hair, but her back was to Alya. She was trying to place something back on the shelves. 

Alya walked into the room and helped her as the maid almost fall onto her back, “The trick is to grab something you can step on.” She smiled as she placed it on the shelf.

She turned around, but the woman she saw wasn’t what she was expecting. Her eyes widened and so did the maids. They both stood there, horrified.

Marinette knew Alya knows that it’s her. She looked at her and the door. “Ma-” She quickly covered her mouth and placed her finger over her lip before she walked over to the door to shut it. 

Once she quietly locked it she looked back at Alya, “We need to whisper.” She whispered and walked back over to her.

“You’re alive?” She looked at her, she was happy to know that she’s okay, “You’ve been his maid the entire time? Why didn’t he tell us?”

“He doesn’t know.” She whispered, “I also have been only for two days… I-I…”

_ Protect your identity, Marinette. _

She can’t anymore, “I was being locked away by Hawk Moth.”

“What?” She whispered but her eyes widened as she realized why, “You’re Ladybug…”

Her eyes widened as well, “You know?”

“I just figured it out a few minutes ago, Adrien doesn’t know?”

“He doesn’t know, He thinks my name is Madison.” She sighed.

Alya rolled her eyes, “Why did Hawk Moth lock you away?”

“I can’t tell you without you being in any danger, but Alya, listen.” She looked at the clock, “You can’t tell Adrien, at least not yet. Nino, yes, but not here. When you guys leave today I need you guys to go to this address and talk to this man.” She wrote down on a piece of paper an address, “You can’t just randomly leave either.. You need to make it look like it’s just casual. Wait a few hours.”

“Marinette.”

She smiled and the tears in her eyes let Alya know she wasn’t dreaming, “I’ll be fine.”

Alya pulled Marinette into a hug, “We’ll get you out of here, and don’t be afraid to let Adrien know.”

“I’ll tell him eventually.” She hugged her back.

Alya looked at her as she unlocked the door and took one last look at her before she walked out of the room. Alya walked out as well and watched as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She smiled knowing that she was right about Ladybug, but now they need to save her.


	8. Chapter 8

She hadn’t seen Alya or Nino around Adrien’s house since that day. She was on edge, thinking that maybe Alya had told Adrien. It was from all the torture she was put through and she knew it.

She looked towards Adrien’s closed door, she knew he was right behind it. She wished she could go to him and ask for his help. 

She wondered if he knew that the man behind the name Hawk Moth was actually his own father. How did he react?

She felt a pain shot through her heart as she remembered the last time she saw him. She never would’ve guessed that Chat Noir was actually Adrien. All this time, she was ignoring all of Chat Noir’s love confessions.

She didn’t notice the other person behind her who shot daggers through her. “Why the hell are you looking at his door?” The annoyed voice blurted out towards Marinette.

She jumped and turned around to see Lila. She felt her face instantly scowl but quickly got rid of it remembering that no one is supposed to know who she is. “I was just trying to think of where to clean next.”

Lila smirked and took a few steps towards her, “Where were you thinking next, maid?” She leaned towards her ear, “Where you thinking if you cleaned Adrien’s room he was gonna help little miss hero? That he would believe you when you tell him that you were Ladybug? That his father was Hawk Moth.”

Her eyes widened and she took a step back, “Wh-What?”

Lila was filled with pure amusement at how shocked Marinette looked, “You think I didn’t know?” She laughed, “I’m working with Hawk Moth, when he’s not here, I am… You aren’t getting a step closer to Adrien.”

She felt her heart race go faster than normal and her palms were starting to sweat.

“Be grateful that your ass is still alive, because I was rooting for the fall of Ladybug.” Lila walked passed Marinette. She took a quick step, “Oh wait,” She turned to face her again, “That already happened, Ladybug.” She opened the door and walked into Adrien’s room.

Marinette felt the tears form in her eyes, she needed to leave. She couldn’t stay here any more.

…

Alya looked at Nino and wondered when the right time would be to let him know about Marinette. She crossed her arms as Nino drove into the parking lot of the nearest McDonald’s. He pulled around to the drive thru. 

“Alya, what do you want?” Nino turned to look back at her.

Alya looked at him, “I don’t know, a hamburger?” She groaned, “Small Fries, and a Strawberry Banana smoothie.”

Nino glared at her before he turned back around to place their order in, “Yeah, Can I have a hamburger, small fry, and a strawberry banana smoothie?”

Alya looked at her phone and went through all the messages she had. Nino finished his long ass order and drove to the second window. 

“Yes.” He smiled as he paid for their food. After receiving their food, Nino drives over to one of the parked spaces and starts to sort through their food to look for his specific sandwich. His eyes filled with lust as he saw his sandwich. 

Alya raised her eyebrows as she watched Nino sink his teeth into the surprisingly large burger. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head and moaned as he continued to chew his burger. 

Alya looked around and noticed there was no one around them. She took in a deep breath and decided now was the right time to bring up the Marinette situation. “Nino, I think we should talk.” She looked back at him.

He noticed the tense atmosphere that came from her, “Is it because I’m enjoying myself?”

“What?” She laughed, “Absolutely not, It’s about what happened at Adrien’s house.”

He raised his eyebrow, “What happened at Adrien’s house. Did he do something to you?”

“No, Nino.” She sighed, “I’m gonna sound crazy… but listen…” She took in a deep breath, “Adrien’s father is hiding Marinette under his wing.”

Nino blinked at her and laughed, “What? How do you know this?”

“I talked to her.” She ran her fingers through her hair, “Nino, She’s Adrien’s maid.”

Nino realized that she wasn’t lying, “What are we supposed to do about this?”

Alya sighed, “I’m not sure.”

“Does Adrien know?”

“No,” Alya groaned, “That’s why I think we need to tell Adrien, tonight.” She sighed, “I want Marinette to tell him.”

“Have him sneak her out, If his father asks he just wanted to take her to get food.”

“I don’t think that’ll work Nino.” Alya groaned and hugged her knees.

“I say let’s give it a try?” Nino placed his hand on her thigh, “Have them sneak out during the middle of the night.”

Alya sighed, “Fine.”

…

“You want me to do what? Why should I sneak out Madison?” Adrien was so confused at the random phone call from his best friend. He was half asleep and was so annoyed, “I don’t even know where her room is.” He got out of bed and walked towards his door. 

_ “Check the room right next to the bathroom.” _ Alya smirked, remembering where she first saw Marinette. 

Adrien rubbed his temple and followed her commands. He unlocked his door and walked into the hallway. He started to walk towards the door right beside his bedroom. He reached down and grabbed the handle, slowly twisted it and pulled the door inwards. When he peeked his head in he noticed Madison asleep in her bed. 

He took a few quiet steps in and closed the door behind him, “Hey, Madison.” He whispered and gently tapped her shoulder. He didn’t expect her to wake up, but with just the first take she jumped up and held her hands up in defense with her eyes that were just so wide and filled with…  _ fear. _

He raised his eyebrows and stared at the poor girl in front of him, “Madison?” He reached out to place his hand on her cheek. 

“Adrien?” She whispered.

“We’re gonna go hang out with some of my friends, okay?” He helped her calm down and stood up with her. 

She was confused but nodded her head as he walked out of her room with her. She watched as he lead her over to his room.

Once they were both in his room, he closed the door behind Madison and locked it. “We’re gonna sneak out from that window.” He pointed and grabbed two of his hoodies. “Put this on so you can stay warm.”

She smiled and pulled the hoodie over her head, “Thank you.”

He opened his window and held onto Marinette as she walked out onto the roof. They both remained quiet as they snuck out of the house. She looked behind her while Adrien stood on the top of his large fence. She didn’t know what would happen once she snuck back in


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who takes there time and leaves a review! It makes me so happy to see everyone enjoying the story so far ^^! I tend to only write in my free time so sometimes I'll upload twice in one day or once every few months but I'll always post!

Marinette looked up as Adrien walked into a not so familiar building. She raised her eyebrows as he quickly opened the door, “Alya and Nino?” He shouted into the house.

Marinette tensed up and realized what was happening, “No.”

He turned around and looked at the woman who was in more danger than she realized, “What?” He question but before she was able to do anything about it Alya had walked into the living room.

“Oh, Thank god.” Alya hugged Marinette, “I told Nino.”

  
Nino followed behind Alya, “She did and honestly,” Alya unhooked herself from Marinette and allowed her boyfriend to hug Marinette next, “I’m so happy to see that you’re okay and unharmed.”

Marinette was speechless, whatever words she spoke were all taken away from her before she could even say. “Alya and Nino,” She whispered in a little high pitched voice. She shoved her face in the crook of Nino’s shirt and felt the tears surface. 

For once in the past few years, she felt… safe.

There was no torture to come for her, she wouldn’t have to go through some tramatic expierence like she has gone through.

Adrien had no idea what was happening, on the other hand. He watched as his maid broke down and started to cry into Nino’s shoulder. He watched as the two basically broke down as well, “What’s…”

Alya looked at Adrien before she opened her mouth, “Hun, I think we should really get this over with and you tell Adrien.”

Marinette tensed up and looked over at Adrien. They both stood there awkwardly in silence. She didn’t know how she would tell Adrien. She didn’t know if she should tell him that she was Ladybug.

“What do you need to tell me, Madison?” He raised his eyebrow and looked at both of his friends, “How do you know Alya and Nino.”

Marinette smiled at how clueless her friend was, “For starters, my name’s not Madison.”

He looked at her as he whispered the last sentence she said. “Ma-” She smiled and nodded his head letting him know he had gotten the first two letters correct, “-rinette?”

She smiled even more as he said her name, not the name she was given by his father. Her real name, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Marinette,” He whispered, “You’re Marinette.”

She nodded and felt the tears fall down her cheeks, “I’m Marinette.”

He didn’t give it another second as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his body. It wasn’t the type of reaction that Marinette had expected from the blonde haired model. He let his fingers run through her hair as he held her as close to him as possible, “Marinette.”

He never felt more relieved that she was alive. She didn’t look like she was hurt, she looked human. There was one question that he didn’t think about until right now. “Why were you in my house? Why didn’t you tell me the truth? Why are you working for my father?”

Marinette felt the tears run down her face as she cupped Adrien’s face in her hands, “I’ll explain it all later, Adrien.” The last time she had seen him, he had just transformed back from Chat Noir.

He was so shocked as she took the ring away from him, “We should tell him now, Mari.” Alya whispered, “He knows about us.”

Adrien looked at the girl he had a crush on, she wasn’t looking at him anymore, “What?” She looked at Adrien, “They told you they were Carapace and Rena Rouge?”

Nino raised his eyebrow, “She knows too?”

“Yeah, duh?” Alya looked at him, “I told you earlier.”

“Told me what?” He looked at her.

Adrien ignored the both of them and stared at Marinette. Who, on the other hand, was listening to Nino and Alya. She didn’t look away from Adrien but she wanted to be the one to tell him, not him hearing it from Alya. 

She stared into his gorgeous green eyes, she never realized that she fought every akuma right beside him. She parted her lips as she was about to reveal her biggest secret, “I’m Ladybug.”

Adrien’s eyes widened as she said those two words that just sent hope into his cold broken heart. Marinette was the woman whom he loved, Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug was his beautiful best friend, Marinette. “Ladybug.”

She nodded her head, “Yes, Chat.” She whispered, “I’m Ladybug.”

He wrapped his arms around the poor woman who had gone through so much torture in the last year. She hugged him back, “You’re okay.” He whispered into her ear, “I’m so sorry, Mari.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“What happened that day?” Alya looked at her.

Marinette looked at Alya, “I… It was Lila.” 

Adrien’s face drained of color at the mention of his girlfriend’s name. He couldn’t deny it now that he might have a possible chance of being with Ladybug now that he knew her true identity. His world shattered as he remembered so much. Marinette was with Luka, and he was with Lila.

_ Lila. _

** _Lila._ **

He felt the scowl on his face as he realized she was the one person whom both Ladybug and Marinette didn’t like.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette looked into the dark blue sky that was lit up with thousands of stars and the moon. She took in a deep breath and watched as her legs dangled at the edge of Alya’s apartment complex. 

She was truly afraid of going back into the house, “Marinette?” Adrien whispered as he walked onto the roof. He came up to check on her to make sure she was okay, but he knew she wasn’t. 

She turned around to look at him and smiled, “Hey, Adrien.”

He walked over to the ledge and looked out at the city before he looked up at the sky, “Marinette,” He whispered and looked at her, “Why didn’t you tell me the truth that day?” He referred to the day she first started working at his father’s house.

She looked back out, “I was told that I’m not allowed to communicate with you.”

“What?” Adrien was shocked by his answer, “Why?”

She took a deep breath, “I don’t know the easiest way to say this.”

“Then just say it, Marinette.” He groaned, “I’m so confused and you’ve barely told me anything! Why were you in my house? Why aren’t you allowed to talk to me?”

She looked at him again, “After I took your miraculous, I went straight back to Hawk Moth.”

_ She flew in through the window, to give back the miraculous to Hawk Moth. Her heart ached as she remembered Adrien’s face staring back at her. “Good Job, Ladybug.” Hawk Moth turned to look at her, “Now, One last thing.” He pointed to her miraculous.  _

_ She reached up to take her miraculous off, but she hesitated for a moment. She stared at the man with his mask on. When she did this, he would know the true identity of Ladybug.  _

_ It was over. _

_ Her life as the famous superhero was over. _

_ She took out the miraculous and handed them to Hawk Moth. He smirked at her as she transformed from Ladybug to Marinette. She placed the small earrings in Hawk Moth’s hands. _

_ He looked at them and realized he won. He had defeated both Ladybug and Chat Noir.  _

_ “So,” He smirked, “Turns out, The Famous Ladybug is just a teenage girl.” He took a step closer, “Who was Chat Noir? A child as well,” He finally walked passed her and looked out the window, “I wonder how Paris would react once they find out that their precious ladybug was defeated.” _

_ She couldn’t move out of the tear that was coursing through her veins. She didn’t know what Hawk Moth would do now that he has her. She thought back to Adrien’s face as he changed back. _

_ “So, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” She felt the skin scrawl down her back as he spoke her real name. “Who was Chat Noir.” He leaned in and whispered into her ear, “What was the name of your partner?” _

_ She felt the sweat drop from her face. She couldn’t risk giving away Chat Noir’s true identity. “I’m not telling you?” _

_ “Guess then,” He lifted her hair and held onto it as he walked away from her, “I won’t send you home.” _

_ “Huh?” Marinette’s eyes widened as two strong arms lifted the girl from the ground. She kicked and screamed as she was taking away to a room. _

_ She was violently thrown in a chair by Mayura. “Please.” She begged as her arms were tied to the chair. “Please, Mayura.” _

_   
_ _ “Chat Noir’s name.” She smirked. _

_ Hawk Moth stood next to her and smiled as well. Marinette had tears streaming down her cheeks as she begged. _

_ Everytime she ignored them, she would be punished. Either by electricity, skin, water, fire. Everything possible, she was hit with. _

“Did you ever give them my name?” Adrien whispered.

“No.” She shook her head, “I wouldn’t do that to you, Chat. You’re my partner.”

Adrien stared at the woman who had been missing for a whole year, “Ladybug.”

“Eventually,” She sighed, “I learned that it was your father that was Hawk Moth.”

Adrien didn’t want to hear the truth, his father was actually against him the entire time. “How?”

“I yet your mom.” She looked at Adrien, stared into his emerald green eyes, “She… she was the one who got Gabriel to let me out. He told me that if I was to speak to you, think of you, anything… I would regret it.”

That made more sense to Adrien as he recalled Marinette staying away from him when she first started working at the house. “I won’t let you get under his wing again.” He pulled her into a hug. 

She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her and hid his face in the crook of her neck. “Adrien.” She whispered as she hesitantly brought her arms to his back.

“I’m sorry, Mari.” He held her tightly.

She hugged him back as tightly, “It’s fine, Adrien.”

He pulled away a bit and stared at her, “We should go see Master Fu and borrow some miraculous.” 

She shook her head, “We can’t… Gabriel knows that I’m Ladybug, so I’d be his first suspect.”

“He doesn’t know me, or Alya, or Nino.” He stared at her, “We can do it. If we truly need you Ladybug, we’ll call for you.”   
  


She smiled at Adrien, “Alright, We’ll go find Master Fu.”

She pulled away from him and he felt sad at the loss of contact. He felt his heart ache as she started to walk away, “Wait, Marinette.” He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

“What?” She raised her eyebrow and turned around.

Adrien pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. 

Her eyes widened as she felt his soft lips brush against hers. She got the random taste of strawberries as they kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

After the night was over, Adrien secretly snuck Marinette back into his house. His father and Nathalie were both still asleep. She crawled through his window and landed on her feet. She stood there and waited for Adrien to successfully come in.

He smiled at her as he finished climbing in from the window, "I'll keep an eye on you." He whispered and grabbed her hands, "I won't let them take you from me."

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile before she turned around and walked out of his room. She watched her surroundings in case Gabriel or Nathalie had noticed her and Adrien weren't in their beds anymore.

She slowly sneaked back into her room before they were awoken. She quietly and slowly shut the door before she leaned back against it. She touched her cheeks as she remembered her and Adrien had kissed.

Adrien kissed her.

_Adrien Agreste kissed her._

Her face was completely red and she felt the excitement in her stomach. She slid to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. She was happy, but now… she was extremely scared.

What if Gabriel learns she snuck out?

What if he learns she snuck out with his son?

What if he learns his son kissed her?

She groaned and grabbed her hair, if she wasn't in extreme danger she would be off the walls and calling Alya.

She crawled over to her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about their kiss. The feeling of Adrien's soft lips.

_She felt a heavy object sit on the side of her bed. They object removed her hands and stared into her face, "Marinette." It was Adrien's voice._

_She stared at him, "Adrien." She whispered. They both leaned forward and kissed. She took in the taste of Adrien's strawberry chapstick, the more they kissed she tasted another flavor._

_Banana?_

_She smirked as she felt Adrien's hands start to explore her body._

"_Adrien." She whispered again and gasped when she felt his hand go under her shirt._

_He didn't answer her and started to kiss her neck, "No." His voice was… different. It was deeper and definitely not his voice, "Ladybug."_

_Her eyes widened, "Hawk Moth."_

_He pulled away and put a gun to her head, "You disobeyed me." He put his finger on the trigger, "Goodbye, Ladybug." He pulled the trigger._

Marinette gasped and shot up. She was covered in sweat and her heart was beating. She looked around and noticed that it was morning.

She groaned and rolled back over, "Fuck this."

As she was slowly drifting back to sleep, her door opened. "Marinette?" It was Adrien.

She was startled as she heard him use her real name, "No!" She turned to look at him, "Madison!" She pointed.

He crossed his arms, "Marinette, I'm gonna sneak you out again. My father isn't home and Nathalie is still asleep. This is the best time and I'm going to say something to my father."

She blinked at him, "He'll come look for me."

"No, he won't." He shook his head, "I'm taking you somewhere he won't find you. Get your things together."

She stared at him and got out of bed, "I don't have any belongings with me."

"Let's go." He reached for her hand and they both walked out of the room. She looked at the back of Adrien's head. She smiled as she felt old feelings start to foster.

They both ran out of the house and into his car.

He looked nervous as he was pulling out, "I'm so sorry to force you out as soon as you wake up."

"It's fine." She smiled and couldn't take her eyes off of him, "I'd rather be as far away from that place as possible."

Adrien to a deep breath, "You will."

"Where… are we going exactly?" She raised her eyebrows.

He groaned and scratched the side of his head, "I… ended up calling Master Fu last night and he said there is a secret bunker in Brussels. So, We're going to Brussels."

She smiled, "Thank you, Adrien."

Marinette ended up sleeping for the entire ride. Adrien woke her up when they had finally arrived. "Mari," He laughed as he opened her door and she turned away from him, "Mari, Come on."

She looked at him and got out of the car, of course with the help of Adrien. They both walked over to a sewer manhole, "Please tell me that this isn't the way to the bunker." She turned around and looked at him.

He laughed, "I can't lie to you, Mari, that wouldn't be right."

She sighed and let Adrien open it, they both carefully snuck into it and looked around, "It's smells gross."

He laughed and walked down a path, they walked for about fifteen minutes before they were lead to a giant locked door. He grabbed a strange looking key with a simple that was oddly familiar to her. There was actually a symbol that was familiar to her as well.

They opened the door and were greated with a nice fresh smell. All the lights were on and it was as if it was being used currently. "Hello, Ladybug." The man's voice was familiar, "It's been a while."

She smiled as she looked at the small old man, "Master Fu!"


End file.
